


Mew-Mew.2

by CatrinaSL



Series: Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018, Gen, Taser Mishaps, Tony Being Tony, comeuppance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Tony and Thor present Darcy with a brand new taser. The thing is, she wasn't aware she needed one...





	Mew-Mew.2

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [Darcyland April Fool’s Crack Challenge](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169715558929/2nd-annual-darcyland-crack-challenge-in-honor)! Today's prompt is Taser Mishaps!

"Here it is!" Tony said excitedly. "Your new taser."

"I have blessed it," Thor added. "And Tony has named it for you."

"Mew-Mew.2," Tony announced proudly. 

"Uh, thanks, guys..." Darcy said, looking between them. "You... shouldn't have?"

Their smiles slowly turned guilty as Darcy stared them down.

"Okay, fine. I took your other one apart," Tony admitted.

"And then I broke it," Thor confessed.

"But now you have a new one!" Tony continued.

Darcy sighed. "Mew-Mew and I had some good times," she said, as she picked up Mew-Mew.2. "What's  _ this _ button do?"

"Oh, that's for targeting!" Tony told her. She wasn't sure if he was more excited about showing her the toy he had made or relieved that she didn't seem to be mad. " _ And _ you can zap more than one person at a time, just push that, and... that..."

"Like this?" Darcy asked, and pulled the trigger.

Two of the Earth's mightiest heroes fell to the floor, twitching.

"That's for Mew-Mew," Darcy said. "And don't get any ideas about my iPod, or I'll give you another."

She took Mew-Mew.2 and sauntered away.

"We deserved that," Tony grated out through clenched teeth.

Thor groaned in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172555783178/mew-mew2)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
